An Affair to never forget
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: After a fight with her husband she goes to her friend for comfort but will she find much more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: Hey I'm starting this new story. It's one I have always wanted to write so here it goes please leave a review. Jenny Shepard= Jenny walker.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

An affair to never forget 

Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team were having a very slow day. They hadn't had a case for weeks so they had done all their paper work and reports so just sat watching the day go by and waiting for that phone to ring. He never thought he would think it but he actually wanted a marine to get murdered.

McGee was playing world of war craft on his computer. Tony was rolling up balls of paper and throwing them at the Israeli opposite him. Ziva was holding a pen very suggestively up at him with a smirk.

All their heads turned in the direction of the elevator when they heard the bing representing its arrival.

Tony's mouth fell open when a tall leggy redhead stepped out. He was even more shocked when she turned and smiled at his boss.

Gibbs got out of his seat and went to greet her. "Hey Jen, what are you doing here" he asked hugging her and giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Well James's secretary is out on maternity leave and it turns out the woman who was going to be his replacement is also not able to come so I thought I could help out, I mean I have worked as the secretary of the Director of NCIS before" she said with a smile.

"It will be great seeing you around" he said forgetting his team were watching.

Jenny was about to reply when her husband appeared behind her. "Thanks so much for coming" James Walker, the Director of NCIS said giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

He turned to the team looking at them, his arm on Jenny's shoulder. "This is my wife Jenny she will be filling in for Amy, Jenny this is agents DiNozzo, McGee and David" he said pointing at them as he said their names.

"It's lovely to meet you" Jenny said with a friendly smile.

"We should get back to work" James said and Jenny nodded

Before James her turned to Gibbs who he and Jenny has been very good friends with for years. "Haven't I got the best wife ever" he said with a smile before catching up with Jenny his hand ghosting the small of her back protectively.

"You sure do" Gibbs said to himself as he watched the beautiful redhead walk away.

He had been in love with Jenny since the first time he had set eyes on her. He and James had been working under Mike Franks on the Major case response team and Jenny was the Directors Secretary.

He had never had guts to ask her out himself and when he had worked up the courage to he had found out that James had beaten him to it.

Gibbs had been the best man at the wedding and had been nothing but supportive to his best friend and the whole time being heartbroken. He had wanted to say something to Jenny and tell her how he felt before the wedding but that would have been mean and unfair.

She was in love with James and James was in love with her.

Gibbs just sat back down at his desk trying to repress the feeling he had about Jenny to the back of his mind like he had done for years.

TBC…maybe

**Sorry its short I will make the next chapter longer but this is more of a taster. Do you want me to continue?**

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's.**

Chapter 2

The next day Gibbs walked down to autopsy to find out what Ducky had found about the dead marine whose dead body had been found in the early hours of the morning.

Ducky turned after hearing the swoosh of the autopsy doors. "Ah Jethro what can I do for you?" The older ME said with a pleasant smile.

"What have we you got on the dead marine Duck?" He said in an even gruffer manner than usual.

"He died from gunshot wounds obviously, I found some skin under his nails and blood that wasn't his I sent Mr Palmer and them up to Abby just before you arrived" Gibbs nodded and turned to walk away. "Are you alright Jethro?" the Scottish doctor asked.

Gibbs turned to face him "Yep, I'm fine" he said with no emotion or expression.

"Really, because I can imagine Jennifer's return has brought back some memories and feelings" Ducky said with concern.

"Nope" Gibbs said in reply trying to understand what the doctor was getting at.

"Jethro do you remember telling me about your deep feelings towards Jennifer the evening after the wedding?" Ducky asked razing an eyebrow.

"Nope"

"That's my point Jethro, you drowned yourself in alcohol, hoping that it would make the feelings go away and instead when I found you in your basement you told me how you felt when you should have told her nine years ago"

"That's the past, she made her decision, she married James" Jethro said getting slightly angry.

"You never gave her the opportunity to choose you, have you ever kissed her or asked her out to dinner?"

"The NCIS Christmas party of 1992 I kissed her under the mistletoe" Jethro said remembering the kiss like it was yesterday "I also took her out to dinner on her birthday the year later when James was stuck on a case" Jethro added.

"Oh Jethro I…" Ducky was about to respond when the redhead they were talking about came in.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything" she said with a smile.

"Ugh no I was just getting details on the Harper case" Gibbs mumbled "I'm going to see Abs" he said before moving past her. His hand grazing hers as he did so.

Even though it was such a brief touch Jenny felt a spark, she gazed to where he had just walked out as she wondered if he felt it to.

"Jennifer" Ducky said trying to get the younger woman's attention but nothing she was just staring obviously very deep in thought. "Jennifer" he tried again touching her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked slightly dazed turning to the doctor with a smile.

"It's not that I don't like seeing you but I am slightly busy at the moment" Ducky said with a smile.

"Oh… I just needed your signature on these, well not me but James did" Jenny said handing the doctor a file and pen which he quickly read over and signed.

As Jenny walked away Ducky shook his head._ The looks those two were giving each other means trouble_ the doctor thought before turning back to the body on his table.

Later that evening Gibbs was late finishing up some case reports when he saw Jenny and James coming down obviously on their way home.

He then noticed they were walking towards him. "Jethro, working late as usual" James said with a proud smile. At least he had one dedicated agent.

"I just wanted to get this finished" he said not looking at James but the lovely redhead on his arm and offering a smile which she returned.

"Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow evening it's about time the three of us got together and cached up, I mean me being in the big chair up there and you being down here we haven't just talked like friends in a long time" James said and Jenny nodded.

"Well if that's alright with Jen" Gibbs said looking at her.

"That's fine, I look forward to it" Jenny said with a slight nod.

"Come by at seven" James said before turning to walk away pulling Jenny with him. "Night Gibbs" he called over his shoulder before getting into the elevator.

When the doors closed Jenny turned to her husband "Why did you just drag me away like that you didn't even give me a chance to say good night" he said concerned.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you" he stated slightly angry.

"And how was he looking at me?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Like he shouldn't look at a married woman" he said Jenny couldn't help but smile at that fact, she didn't understand why Gibbs looking at her like he had brought a smile to her face but it did.

Gibbs arrived a little after seven at the old Georgian house that he had always admired, it was a perfect house but it had one problem no basement.

He was a little bit late as he stopped to by Jenny a bunch of orchids, he remembered her saying many moons ago that they were her favourites, and a bottle of scotch for James although personally Gibbs preferred bourbon he would buy it for his friend just this once.

He knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Jenny in a green jumper and jeans and as usual a big smile.

She showed him into the lounge were James was already waiting. "These are for you" Gibbs said handing the bunch of flowers to Jenny.

"Orchids my favourite, well remembered Jethro" Jenny said with a smile before going into the kitchen and putting them in a vase of water.

"Scotch if I remember correctly" Gibbs said handing the bottle to his friend.

"Thanks, what can I get you to drink?" James said walking over to the liquor cabinet.

Gibbs was about to answer when Jenny walked in with two glasses of bourbon "were share the same poison if I remember correctly" she said handing him a glass before taking a sip of her own.

Gibbs nodded and raised his glass before taking a sip.

Half an hour later they were sitting at dinner James at the head of the table and Jenny and Gibbs either side of him opposite each other. "So how's married life treated you two?" he asked not really have spoken to them much after the wedding.

"It's been the best ten years if my life" James said taking one of Jenny's hands in his and kissing it. Jenny blushed slightly before her gazed turned back to her dinner.

"So no one special in your life, Gibbs?" James asked turning to look at his old friend.

"Nope, guess there I'm still trying to find my Jenny" he said with a smile looking at the redhead sipping some of her wine in front of her.

James smiled admiringly at Jenny. For some reason Gibbs felt anger build within him but did nothing about it.

"Why don't you boys go catch up some more while I clear the dishes" Jenny said standing up and picking up her plate.

Once Jenny was out of the room James turned to Gibbs "Aren't I the luckiest man in the world"

"You have no idea" Gibbs said downing a glass of bourbon.

TBC…

**What did you think? kind of crap I know, I think it will get better leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: thanks for all the reviews and encouragement it means a lot. I have an idea of what's going to happen and how I'm going to end this story but suggestions are always welcome. Thank you, RUMad for writing some of this for me and coming up with a lot of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

While Jenny put the dishes away the two men moved into the lounge.

"Can I get you another drink?" Jenny asked Gibbs as she walked into the lounge.

"No thanks Jen" he said with a smile. Jenny nodded before sitting on the arm of the chair her husband was sitting in.

James saw the look Gibbs gave Jenny so put an arm around Jenny's shoulder possessively. Jenny noticed this and t thought it very odd and tried to get out of his grip but couldn't.

"Do you miss being in the field, I mean it must be boring going to meetings" Gibbs said trying to make convocation.

"Sometimes, I mean I will be reading a case file and read a case report and then think what I would have done" James said in return.

"You ever think that with my case reports" Gibbs asked jokingly James gave a small smile in return "What case?" Gibbs asked seriously.

Jenny didn't like were this was going.

"The case with the little girl" James said taking a sip of his drink.

Gibbs flashed back to the case were a Marines daughter had been kidnapped. They had found the girl and it had turned out she had been kidnapped by some boys who had wanted to enrolled in the marines but the girl's father had said they weren't fit enough.

_Team Gibbs arrived at the house. "DiNozzo, David take the back, me and McGee will take the front enter on my count" Gibbs ordered and the two agents went around to the back of the house with their guns drawn._

"_One two…" Gibbs began to speak into his wrist._

"_Boss" McGee said._

"_What" Gibbs asked turning to the younger agent. _

_McGee just motioned upwards Gibbs looked up and saw the young boys and the girl on the room._

"_Freeze federal agents" Gibbs said pointing his gun to the suspects._

_The two boys turned and looked at Gibbs. One boy grabbed the girl and pulled her to face Gibbs and McGee, by her shoulder and pointed a gun at her head._

"_Boss Ziva has a shot should she take it" he heard Tony's voice say._

_Gibbs looked at the three on the roof. The boys were only sixteen maybe seventeen fresh out of school still children. Was there any way to save the eight year old girl and the boys?_

"_Put your guns down or the girl gets it" The teenager with the gun said pushing the gun more into the side of the girls head making her wince in pain._

"_Drop the gun, come down from the roof and we can sort this out" Gibbs said calmly as he saw tears began to fill the little girls blue eyes._

"_Come down, come down to what life all we ever wanted was to be marines and we can't" The other boy said his fists clenching and teeth gritting in anger._

"_Boss Ziva still got the shot, the girl won't be harmed"_

_Gibbs looked up at the boys "You haven't dropped your guns looks like Daddy's little girl is going to have to die" the boy with the gun said about to pull the trigger when a shot rang out and he fell blood pouring out of his head and in doing so the eight year old fell from his grip and screamed as she began to fall of the roof._

_Gibbs leaped forward and managed to catch the girl before she reached the ground…_

Jenny remembered Ziva telling her about the case when they had lunch together two days afterwards. Jenny had thought how brave and heroic Jethro had been in saving the little girl.

"What would you have done?" Gibbs asked anger filling his voice and eyes.

"I would have tried to reason with the teenagers and made sure they all made it out alive, the bad guys don't always have to die Jethro" James said with the same amount of anger that Jethro had spoken to him in.

Jenny was astonished by what her husband was saying. Jenny stood up and turned to James "Jethro tried talking to them but they wouldn't listen, he saved the girl isn't that good enough? It's not like they all ended up dead" Jenny put her hand over her mouth not meaning to flip out so much. She walked out of the room and went into the kitchen and began scrubbing the dishes viscously.

The two men were just as shocked "I think…I should ugh go" Gibbs said standing up and leaving.

As soon as James heard the front door close he went in search of his wife. "What the hell was that Jenny" James asked his arms in the air.

Jenny turned around to face her husband "I didn't like the way you were judging what he did, the way you seem to think you're a better agent than he is but you the one in the director's chair kissing ass, he's the one who is the head of the major case response team putting his life at danger everyday" Jenny said anger evident in her voice "And what the hell was your arm around me huh?" She asked.

"Oh come on Jenny are you blind he's always been attracted to you, always undressing you with his eyes" James said grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her into the kitchen cabinet.

"What are you talking about Jethro has always been a friend to me and you" Jenny said pushing James away from her.

"You are so blind sometimes do you know that" James said following his wife out of the room. "He was going to ask you out but I beat him to it" he said making Jenny turn around and look at him.

"Am I just and object to you, is that all I am, just a thing for you and Jethro to fight over, did you just asked me out on a date so that it would make Jethro upset?" as she said this she poked him in the chest with one of her perfectly manicured nail.

"No, Jenny of course not, I love you, come on" he said as he watched her put her coat on.

"I wished I could believe you James" Jenny said picking up her car keys and walking out the door.

"Oh come on Jenny" he said from the doorway as he watched his wife get in her car and drive away. He scrubbed his hand down his face "She'll come back" he said to himself before going back inside.

Gibbs was still very confused as to why Jenny had flipped out and stood up for him.

As soon as he had got home he went to his basement and poured himself a drink.

He began to work on sanding the wood for his boat when he heard his front door open.

He grabbed his gun but by the time he had grabbed it and turned around the visitor was already standing in the doorway of his basement.

He walked up to greet them "Jen, what are you doing here?" he asked. Jenny didn't know what it was but she loved it when he called her Jen, the way he said it was so loving and caring and no one else ever called her Jen.

Jenny didn't say anything she just fell into his embrace and began to cry.

Gibbs couldn't help but put his arms around her and hug her. He led her into the lounge and they sat down on the sofa. Jenny still crying into the crook of his neck.

Gibbs couldn't help but run his hand through her hair in and made soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

She nuzzled into his neck as her sobbing subsided. She felt safe, secure and truly comforted by the man. She couldn't help but press a soft kiss to his neck, she felt him tense but that didn't stop her from pressing another similar kiss next to the place she'd kissed before. She felt him start to relax again. She trailed kisses along his neck, up to his jaw line as she pulled away slightly, yet so she was still in the confines of his arms.

"Jen" he warned uncharacteristically weakly as she trailed short sweet simple kisses along his jaw line, before she reached his lips. "Je…Jen we can't" she said pushing the redhead away from him so he could control his thoughts.

"Then why does it feel so right" Jenny asked looking into his eyes full of love and lust. Before Jenny could try and persuade him more his lips covered hers.

Jenny woke up the next with two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt them squeeze her tighter as the person behind her woke up.

She soon felt Jethro's lips kissing her neck. "Mmm morning" she said with a smile. "Jethro what are we going to do?" Jenny asked turning to him and resting on her elbows.

Gibbs moved closer to Jenny "he doesn't deserve you Jen" he muttered so quiet she could barely hear what he said.

But she did hear what he said and before he knew it she jumped on him and kissed him senseless, she was stopped when Gibbs pushed her off of him. Not that he wanted her to stop. His dream seemed to happen overnight but she was _married_.

"Jen you need to get home to your husband" Gibbs said. Jenny looked at him and nodded. Why did she have to married?

An hour and a kiss later Jenny left Gibbs's house with memories of the previous night clouding her thoughts.

When she pulled up outside her house she looked at herself in a mirror to make sure he had left no visible marks on her.

She then got out of the car and slowly made her way to the house. By the time she made it to the front door James had already opened it.

"Jenny" he said as she walked over to her and hugged and whispered into her ear "Honey, I'm so sorry about last night, I was so worried"

If only Jenny could say the same.

TBC…

**If any of you read 'without a doubt' my other story please go to my page and take part in the poll that will decided the stories future.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot. Maggie, your review made me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

As Jenny got into the elevator butterflies began to form in her stomach. How would she and Jethro act after what had happen last night? Would James know in an instant that something had gone on between the two last night?

James looked over to his wife and saw that she had turned pale and looked very worried. "Jenny, are you ok?" he asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh huh just fine" she said with a weak smile. James leaned in to kiss her but the elevator doors opened and Jenny stepped out.

As they walked into the bullpen Jenny noticed Gibbs's team were at their desks but no Gibbs, thank God.

They then made their way up the stairs. James gave Jenny a quick kiss on the cheek before entering his office and Jenny sat down in her seat and turned the computer on.

Jenny then got up and walked into her husband's office "How's my day shaping up?" he asked with his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"You only have an op to run but it's going to last a while it starts at 1200 hours and ends 1600 hours" Jenny said reading off of his timetable.

"Aww sorry I'll have to cancel lunch plans with you" he said getting out of his chair and holding both her hands in his "how about I make it up to you by coming home early tonight and I'll cook dinner for a change?" he said his hands sliding up her arms.

"That sounds great" Jenny said with a smile before moving from her husband's embrace and left the room.

As she left the office she was greeted with a man holding a big bunch of roses "Are you Jenny Walker?" the man asked from behind the red in your face flowers .

"Yes" Jenny said in a small voice.

"Could you sign here for them?" he said handing her a clip board and pen which Jenny quickly took and signed.

Jenny took them out of the man's hands and put them on her desk. As she looked at the roses she heard a chuckled from the door way, she turned and saw James smiling at her.

"There to say sorry about last night, I chose roses as I know they are your favourite" he said going over and giving Jenny a quick kiss on the lips.

"They are beautiful" she said pretending to really like them. She then realised he obviously didn't know her very well, if he did he would of got her orchids like a certain person had done and had done so remembering they were her favourite.

"Well we had better get back to work" he said with small before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and heading back to his director chair.

Jenny went back to her desk and looked at the roses before shaking her head and turning back to the computer screen in front of her.

At 1200 hours jenny walked with her husband to MTAC explaining what the mission was about and what he needed to do.

While she was doing this Gibbs had finished a report and went to take it to the director. As he walked past Jenny's desk he noticed the oversized bouquet of roses sitting on her desk.

His investigative side got the better of him and he couldn't help but look for a card. As he looked for the car the sweet, perfume smell of roses filled his nostrils.

He was so interested in looking for the card he didn't hear the tell-tale sound of heels clicking on the floor warning him that Jenny was approaching.

"Ah hah" he said finding the card in-between a couple of roses. He then felt eyes on him; he slowly turned to find Jenny standing with her hands on her hips staring at him a slight hint of amusement evident in her eyes.

"Special agent Gibbs what are you doing?" she asked supressing a small laugh.

"Well you see I was looking at your flowers to ugh…" he began and Jenny just stood nodding "check if they had enough water and stuff as they are big and there are many of them and ugh yeah they do have enough" he said scratching the back of his head.

"And how did the card end up in your hand?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well you see it fell out" he said nodding and handing the little card to her. "I'm surprise they aren't orchids" he said with a smile "I mean they are your favourite flower" he continued even though she felt it unnecessary he did so.

"Jethro would you like to get some lunch James is in MTAV until four?" Jenny said already bored of being stuck in the office and in need of fresh air.

"Sure I know I quiet place out of the way" he said as she grabbed her bag.

When they reached Gibbs's car he held the passenger door open for her. Jenny didn't know what it was but she loved being with Jethro and enjoyed his company.

They soon reached a little café in a quiet part of DC.

"This is really nice" Jenny said after they had ordered there lunch.

"Yeah not many people know about this place that's why I like it" he said with a smile before he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks for taking me out to lunch" Jenny said leaning forward on the table.

"My pleasure" Gibbs said leaning in so their lips almost touched.

"Jenny" A blond woman who had just entered called walking over to the redhead making the couple spring apart.

"Carol" Jenny said with a fake smile.

"This must be that husband of yours you told me about once" he said staring at Jethro who just smiled at Jenny "You're name began with J what was it…" she began

"James" Gibbs said with a smile which Jenny returned.

Carol just smiled before turning back to Jenny "We should get together soon, I'll call you" she said walking away.

Once the blond was out of the way Jenny turned her attention back to handsome silver haired man opposite her "Thank you so much for doing that I promise actually I can't promise that will never happen again she said shaking her head. Gibbs smiled before giving her a quick kiss on the lips which she eagerly returned.

Hours later Jenny returned home to a house full of the smell of cooking. Jenny then walked into her kitchen "When you said you were cooking I thought you were kidding how wrong was I" she said watching in shock as James cooked.

"Jen can I ask you a question?" he said turning to face his wife.

"Sure"

"Where did you go last night?" he asked curiously. _Don't say Jethro, don't say Jethro_ was the only thing going through his mind.

"Ziva" Jenny said the second name that entered her mind. "Ziva" she said again to try and convince herself that she had just said Ziva.

"ok" he said with a smile before turning back to the simmering pan.

Why had she just brought Ziva into this? Jenny wondered wanting to head slap herself.

TBC…

**Review please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Thank you for your reviews and thanks to prettycrazy for suggestions and help. They are always welcome so if anyone has anyone please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

"How my day shaping up?" James asked his wife like he had every morning since she had become his assistant.

Jenny looked down at his time table before answering "You have an op to run in MTAC at 1200 hours but other than that it fine" Jenny said with a smile before walking out of the office closing the door behind her.

After closing the door she leant back and rested her head against it closing her eyes and sighing.

Ever since the night of the argument a couple of weeks ago, he had been clingy and seemed to be going wherever she was and it was getting annoying. She couldn't ever get a minute alone or even with Jethro just to talk about things.

Ah Jethro she thought to herself as she walked to her desk and sat down.

Recently whenever her husband would be talking to her, her mind would wonder to Jethro and what he was thinking or doing.

As she turned on her computer and waited for it to warm up she flashed back to her days when she was younger and was the director's secretary and James and Gibbs were the agents on the team.

She remembered sitting and waiting and hoping that Jethro would come in and talk to her just so she would memorise his face and gaze into those dreamy endless blue eyes. It wasn't that James wasn't good looking because he was his dark brown eyes and hair to match was and is very attractive but compared to Jethro he wasn't.

Jenny often thought of why she had said yes to James. Did she love him? Had she fallen out of love with him? Was she just tired of sitting and waiting for the tall blue eyed dream boat to ask her out?

She always used to tell herself she loved her husband more than anything else in the world but after being in Jethro's arms well she wasn't so sure.

Jenny was brought from her thoughts by someone coughing. Jenny looked up and noticed Gibbs standing in the doorway "How can I help you special agent Gibbs" she asked still a little bit dazed.

"Is he in?" Gibbs asked jerking his head towards the big wooden door.

"Yes, go right in" Jenny said with a smile before turning back to her computer watching as he entered her husband's office acting casual like nothing was going on.

'God he would make a good actor' Jenny thought with a slight smile and blush to her cheeks imagining them acting a passionate love seen, not that she had to imagine it that much.

An hour later James came out of his office with a pile of files and put them on her desk "Can you take them to the right agents and then come into MTAC and make notes on the op for later" he said walking towards the MTAC.

"Sure anything for you darling" Jenny muttered in a mocking tone. When she had been the assistant many years ago she didn't have to hand out the files the director would do it himself as he wanted to see how they were all working but no James didn't do that, in fact he barley spoke to the teams.

Jenny sighed before getting up and picking up the folders before leaving.

Meanwhile out on the catwalk…

James was walking towards MTAC when his former partner and wife's best friend walks past him.

"Hey Ziva" he says making the Israeli turn around.

"James, how are you? Ziva said smiling at her partner form Cairo

"I'm good Ziva, I just wanted to say thank you for letting Jen stay the other week when he had an argument, it was good to know she was in safe hands" he said with a smile.

Ziva was confused but decided maybe it would be better to ask Jenny what James was going on about "It was nothing I'm glad you have made up now" Ziva said before walking back to her area.

Jenny had given all the agents their files well other than Jethro she didn't know why she wanted to save his until last. "Mrs Walker, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Tony asked as Jenny turned into their area with her hands full of files.

At the sound of her name Gibbs lifted his head and admired Jenny as she walked over to his desk. "The Director had looked over these so you can have them back" she said dumping the pile on Gibbs's desk.

He just smiled at her in return. Jenny then turned and got into the elevator and was surprised to see Ziva get out of her seat and join her in the small metal box.

As soon as the doors closed Ziva flipped the switch stopping the elevator. "We need to talk" Ziva said turning to her redhead friend.

"Then talk" Jenny said nodding her head and folding her arms over her chest.

"How long have we been friends Jen, you would say we are friends yes?"

"Considering you saved my husband's life and we talk all the time I would say we are friend Ziva" Jenny said a little bit sarcastically.

"Why did James thank me for looking after you a couple of weeks ago when you two had a fight when unless my old age is getting to me or I have hypothermia, you never came to me" Ziva said a little angrily.

"One its amnesia, two it's none of your business were I went, but I do appreciate you saying that I did come to you" Jenny said reaching for the switch but Ziva pushed her back into the wall.

"Both you and James are my friends and I don't want to lie to him just because I'm friend with you so would you kindly tell me or I will torture you with a paper clip" Ziva said very angry.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell another soul especially not James" Jenny said slowly and the Israeli nodded.

"I went to Jethro" Jenny said hoping Ziva would calm down a bit.

"Right and why couldn't you tell J…Oh my god you slept with him" Ziva accused after seeing Jenny bite her lips which would always give away that she wasn't tell you everything that happened.

"Ziva, don't shout it out" Jenny said putting a hand over her mouth.

"But you're married…how could you…I mean…how did this?" Ziva asked hands on her hips.

"I don't know it just did and it felt so right it shouldn't have but being in his arms it was like I was home" Jenny said remembering everything right down to the faintest touch.

"What are you going to do, divorce James, forget Gibbs what?" Ziva asked concerned.

"I don't know Ziva" Jenny said slipping down the wall and putting her head in her hands Ziva then joined her putting an arm around her shoulder. The full realisation of what she had done settling in. She had cheated on her husband and hadn't spoken to Jethro about what had happened. Did Jethro even want her? Ziva had asked a good question.

TBC…

**Prettycrazy's suggestion will be in the next chapter I'm not sure if it will be how they like it though. **

**James basically has done all the things Jenny did in the show to become director other than the Gibbs undercover mission. So working with Ziva in Cairo and then Jenny also became friends with her. **

**Suggestions and reviews welcome…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes: I'm sorry for the late update had major writers block and am major busy I shouldn't be writing fan fic I should be revising for mocks but I can't help it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

"If you need a friend Jen I'm always open but as I said earlier I don't think I can lie to James so much" Ziva said as Jenny composed herself.

"Thank you Ziva and I'm sorry I have put you in such a hard position" Jenny said straightening her skirt.

Ziva nodded before flipping the switch making the elevator jolt before making its way back to the bullpen.

The two women stepped out of the lift like nothing had happened, like Jenny had never told Ziva something that was eating at her mind and most defiantly her heart.

As Jenny walked to her desk she couldn't help but feel a certain pair of blue eyes on her and she couldn't help but not mind.

Just as Jenny was about to sit down James came bursting in "Jen I need you in MTAC to make notes on an op I'm going to have to run" he said quickly.

Jenny had just enough time to grab a pad and pencil before being pushed by came to MTAC.

As they entered the dimly lit room James went to stand in front of the screen and Jenny collapsed into a chair near the back pen in her hand ready to make the relevant notes.

Just as James was about to start the video feed the MTAC doors opened and Leroy Jethro Gibbs strolled in.

He looked around for a place to sit and soon saw a familiar redhead sitting at the back in almost complete darkness. Perfect he thought before making his way over and sitting down with a sigh next to her.

"Afternoon Mrs Walker" he whispered.

"Good afternoon Special agent Gibbs" Jenny said not looking him in the eyes before scrawling something down on paper but then her pencil broke "dam" she muttered under her breath.

"Here" Gibbs said opening his jacket pocket and handing her a pen.

"Thanks" Jenny mumbled before taking the pen and as she did so her fingers accidently brushed against his sending a spark through their bodies.

Jenny tried to forget it as she began to make more notes on the paper when all of a sudden she felt a hand rest on her knee.

Jenny looked over and her eyes met bright sapphire ones "Jethro" Jenny said her voice cracking a little bit.

"Jen" he said his voice still hoarse "We need to talk about…" he began.

"Yeah we do" Jenny said not wanting to know what he would call what had happened two weeks ago.

"Can you come to my place…" he began.

"James is more or less pulling an all-nighter I'll come by at about 1900 hours that ok with you?" Jenny said with a smile as he hand began to move a little further up her thigh almost reaching the bottom of her skirt.

"That's great" Gibbs said with a smile before withdrawing his hand and getting up and leaving the dark room.

Jenny automatically missed his company and the warmth he brought whenever he seemed to be around.

James then turned to his wife and gave her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the screen.

Gibbs couldn't help a small smile creep onto his face as he walked out of MTAC and into the bullpen.

Tony watched as his boss walked to his desk but tried to hide it by pretending to be typing on his computer.

"I'm going for coffee call me if we get a case" he said grabbing his badge and gun out of his draw.

Once Gibbs was safely in the elevator Tony then began to get Ziva's attention.

"Ziva" he whispered getting not response "Zeevahhh" he stretched it out but yet the former assassin sat happily typing away at her computer.

Just as Tony was going to spit a spit ball at her she spoke "You dare Tony and I will castrate you with a spoon" Ziva said with a smile.

"Why a spoon dear cousin? Its blunt it will hurt more" Tony quoted from Robyn Hood but yet his two team mates just looked at his gormlessly " Robin Hood prince of thieves, Kevin Costner, Morgan Freeman, Alan Rickman, 1991 classic, never mind" Tony said shaking his head.

"Why were you trying to get my attention anyway Tony?" Ziva asked just wanting to get her work done so maybe she could get home at a normal time for once.

"What do think is up with Gibbs, he was smiling?" Tony said leaning forward.

"Maybe he's just in a good mood" Tim suggested.

"Gibbs is never is a good mood Probie, never had and never will" Tony said shaking his head "Ziva do you know something?"

"No Tony I don't and even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Ziva said getting out of her chair and walking in the direction of the ladies room.

"She knows something and I'll find out sooner or later" Tony mused putting his hand behind his head and leaning back on his chair.

"I'll be sure to send flowers to your funeral" Tim muttered going back to work.

Later that night…

Gibbs got home and decided to work on his boat so changed into an old NCIS t-shirt and jeans before pouring a bourbon and begging to sand his boat.

Thirty minutes later He heard someone enter his house. He heard the soft clicking of high heels and knew it was defiantly Jenny.

And he was proven right as seconds later Jenny appeared at the top of his stairs wearing a knee length green sparkly dress and matching jacket and high heels. "Hubba hubba" he said coming towards her.

"I take it you like my dress?" Jenny said with a smile as she reached the bottom step.

"Mmmhm" Gibbs mumbled drinking in the sight of her and he just couldn't resist but kiss her perfect red lips.

Jenny couldn't help but respond everything just felt so right the way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way he whispered her name making her feel like the only woman for him, the way he took care and was so delicate with every feather like touch.

Before they both knew it they had made love again and Jenny was lying with her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her curly red locks. Jenny felt like she could stay like it forever.

"Jen" Gibbs said making her look up at him.

"Yeah Jethro" she said sweetly.

"We _really_ need to talk" he said emphasising the really.

"I know" Jenny said not sure she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Jen we can't keep doing this you're married" he said and he felt her nod into his chest "I mean I really L…"He didn't get to finish as Jenny sat up and put a hand over his mouth.

"Jethro were you just about to say the L word" Gibbs nodded under her hand "Don't I mean I'm confused and I don't want to hurt you I need time to figure out what going on I mean let's face it my marriage is a disaster and James is nothing like you" Jenny said the last bit noticing him smirk a little "I just need time" she said after a while hanging her head a little in shame.

Gibbs put a hand under her chin and lifted it up to meet him "I'll be here if you want me, I have waited almost sixteen years a little while longer won't make much difference" Gibbs said giving her a loving kiss on the lips. Jenny smiled into the kiss putting her hands on his cheeks.

"Would you just hold me for a while?" Jenny asked loving the feeling of being in Gibbs's arms as they wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest.

Later that evening it killed Gibbs to watch Jenny leave his house and go to another man that obviously didn't love her like he did.

TBC...

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After watching Jenny leave making his heart almost die knowing that she was going home to be with another man, to a man that didn't treat her right or even love her as much as him.

And spending hour laying under his boat thinking about her and ways in which he could help her make up her mind and open her eyes and listen to her heart and realised that he loved her and she loved him and that they were meant for each other.

If he couldn't tell her he loved her he would have to show it.

Gibbs decided that he would have to do subtle things like a smile or when they both accidently get in the same elevator at the same time he would complement her on how beautiful she looked even without trying and to him she always was beautiful or how a coffee would just appear on her desk.

And those things seemed to work. Jenny had noticed as well and thought he was very sweet and couldn't help but think that James never did stuff like that the only things he seemed to leave on her desk was reports.

Three weeks went by and Gibbs decided he wanted to leave something very romantic for her to find to make her realise how romantic he could be.

So he did something he never thought he would do, he decided to use the internet.

During Lunch while Jenny was out getting a cup of coffee Gibbs crept up to her desk and left something there. As he walked back to his desk he just hoped to dear God that James wasn't smart enough to figure out what it meant.

Ten minutes later Jenny arrived back at NCIS and as she walked across the catwalk he felt a certain pair of blue eyes on her like she often did but this time they seemed more intense. Jenny turned, her jade pools meeting his glistening sapphires. . She sent him a warm smile and she wasn't surprised when he smiled back like had had done for the past three weeks.

Jenny knew it had killed him to watch her walk away after being as close as they had been. It had killed her to, she would want nothing more than to spend the rest of her life in his arms but she was married and should she just give up on something that had lasted for ten years? And if James were too find out why she was leaving him of for who she was sure the both she and Jethro would be out of a Job.

She then continued her journey to her desk. Jenny stopped when she noticed the gift on her desk. She walked over to her chair and sat down and looked at it.

Flowers had always been a passion of hers and she knew most of the flowers meanings and she knew this one as well. It was a gardenia it meant secret love and she was guessing it was from her secret love.

As she touched the white petals she wouldn't help but smile, He knew she loved flowers and he had gone to all the trouble of finding out the meaning.

"Pretty flower almost as pretty as you" a voice said entering her office.

Jenny looked up and smiled at Jethro standing in the door way.

She was surprised when he came over to her and kissed her lovingly on the lips but didn't feel the spark that she usually did when she kissed him.

When Jenny opened her eyes she was met by the fact it had been James all along, she couldn't help but feel disappointed at realising it hadn't been Jethro she was kissing but her husband.

"I want you ready at six for that marine corp ball and wear a nice dress" James said before walking into his office and slamming the door behind him.

Jenny couldn't believe what had just happened he had been all sweet and romantic then a complete asshole.

And as she thought he couldn't be more of an ass the door opened again and his head came out "I think you should leave now it will take you a while to get ready, love you see you at home" he said blowing her a kiss before shutting the door.

Jenny nodded and gave him a fake smile as he closed the door before pretending to pick up her computer screen and throw it at the door her husband had just disappeared behind.

The she turned and looked at her gardenia on the desk and it made her smile and feel happy just like Jethro did.

She then grabbed her stuff and her flower she began to make her way to the car park.

As the metal doors of the elevator opened they revealed her night with silver hair. Jenny nodded to him as she stepped in.

The minute the elevator doors shut Jenny flipped the switch making the elevator stop and the lights dim. "I can't come tonight like we planned i have to go to some boring ball thing with James" Jenny said turning to him and putting a hand on his chest.

"I was going to tell you I can't make it as I have to be the security detail for the director, so I guess I'll also be your security detail" he said running a hand up her arm.

"So you'll have to be keeping an eye on me" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Looks that way" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Good to know" Jenny said nodding knowing a dress that would be suitable to meet boring politicians and would be something nice for Gibbs look at. "Thank you for the gardenia" Jenny said putting her bag on the floor and wrapping an arm around his neck and his arms went to her waste "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked his lips only millimetres from hers.

"Yeah but you could always tell me again" Jenny said with a smile moving her face closer to his.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world" he said before kissing with passion sending fireworks in her head. As they pulled away they were both breathless. Jenny rested her forehead against his "I'll see you later and remember the dress is for you" she said with a wink before picking up her bag and pulling the switch sending the metal box back into action.

Four hours later Jenny was dressed and ready for a boring evening. She looked at her watch again and noticed her husband was later by half an hour. She got up and looked out of the window and wasn't surprised to find her husband sitting in his car on the phone.

Jenny grabbed her coat and bag and walked over to the car and knocked on the driver's side window making James roll down the window just as he put the phone down.

He leaned out and kissed her on the lips and when he tried to deepen it she pulled away "You look lovely "he said when they pulled away.

"Thanks" she said with a fake smile before going around the other sided and getting in the passenger side.

Half an hour later and they arrived at the ball. As they walked in there was many press and media all wanting a picture. Jenny just wanted to walk straight in and to just ignore the press, she didn't like being thought of as a celebrity even if a miner one.

But no James stopped for many pictures pulling his wife with him and she just put on a fake smile and pretended to be in love.

As soon as they finally made into the building Jenny went straight to the bar. To her annoyance James followed her. "One vodka martini and a scotch on the rocks" James ordered forgetting his wife's poison was bourbon no ice, wouldn't want to dilute it any more.

"For you my love" he said handing her the martini she nodded before he spotted someone he needed to talk to leaving Jenny by herself.

Jenny put the drink down before turning to the bar tender "Bourbon no ice" Jenny asked making the bartender look at her oddly but then shrugging and making her a drink.

Jenny took it great fully before taking a big gulp.

As Gibbs came down the stairs to look out for the director a certain red head at the bar caught his attention.

She was wearing a dark green silky dress with one strap over one of her shoulders and had a slit up the side just below the bottom of her thigh and her hair was up in a messy bun with a couple of wavy locks framing her face.

"Boss you alright?" Tony asked beside him, as Ziva came up the other side and noticed Jenny and knew exactly what was wrong with Gibbs.

"Yeah" Gibbs said his voice still very hoarse "You guys check the director I'll check out I mean I make sure Mrs Walker is alright" Gibbs said walking off towards her.

Jenny turned and smile when she noticed who was coming towards her "Special agent Gibbs" she said with a smile.

"Everything Ok Mrs Walker" he asked casually and Jenny nodded before he came up behind her and whispered "I really like your dress".

Jenny smiled "I chose it with you in mind" she said almost seductively.

Just as he was about to say something in return James came over and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist possessively and walked her away. Jenny didn't like it one bit. "Jenny, come meet the secretary of the navy" he said sending a glare to Gibbs over his wife's shoulder.

A dozen handshakes and forty minutes later Jenny once again found herself at the bar a glass of bourbon in her hand.

Jenny watched as couples very much in love danced and only wished she could dance with the man she loved.

Then one of her favourite songs came on and she couldn't help but move her feet just a little bit. Gibbs noticed Jenny and couldn't help but smile and quickly made his way over to her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked coming up behind her and whispering in her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

"Jethro we can't" Jenny said with disappointment in her eyes.

"Come on" he said taking her hand and leading her to the hall where they could still hear the music and could dance in privet.

Ziva watched this happen, Tony came up beside her "You seen Gibbs?" he asked wondering where his boss was.

"Jenny needed some air Gibbs had gone with her" Ziva lied letting her friends just have a little time to pretend they were a normal couple in love.

Gibbs took one of Jenny's hand in his and rested a hand on her hip as she rested an hand on his shoulder and a hand in his and they began to slowly dance circles in the small hall area.

Jenny couldn't believe how well they fit together even when they were just dancing. Gibbs loved having her so close to him and the way she dance was so graceful and elegant.

As the song began to end their dancing began to slow and then they stopped facing one another both realising this was where they wanted to be; together in each other's arms forever. "Jen I…" he began but Jenny interrupted him.

"I love you" she said finally listening to her heart and her head. Gibbs almost couldn't believe what he was hearing; the woman he had been in love with for a decade or more was finally telling him she loved him. "I'm going to ask James for a divorce" Jenny sated confidently and a hundred per cent sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to be the reason she might ruin her life" Jenny just nodded with a smile "Jen, I love you too" he said before kissing her softly and this time Jenny didn't mind it when he deepened the kiss.

A small caught in the door way made them pull apart and remember where they were.

Lucky it was Ziva who just smiled before saying "Director Walker is looking for you Jenny" Jenny nodded before kissing Gibbs on the cheek and walking back into the ball room to meet some more stuck up people who she would probably never meet again.

For the rest of the evening and night Gibbs just kept wondering when Jenny would ask James for the divorce.

The next day at work Jenny decided it was time to make a life changing decision. She got up from her desk and made her way into her husband's office.

James looked up at her and smiled then frowned when she didn't smile back "We need to talk" Jenny said sitting down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned and annoyed his wife was just wasting his time and probably just to ask him what colour she should paint her nails or die her hair or could they redecorate the house.

"I think we both know are marriage is over" Jenny stated clamly.

"What I don't understand?" he said confused.

"I want a divorce"

TBC…

**Please review and any suggestions how James should react would be great. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Previously:

_"I think we both know are marriage is over" Jenny stated calmly._

_"What I don't understand?" he said confused._

_"I want a divorce"_

Now:

"What?" James asked shocked standing up leaning with his hands on his desk.

"You heard I want a divorce" Jenny said again standing up to show she wasn't inferior to him and that she was his equal.

"But…what…why?" James as confused, he had thought that their marriage was fine.

"I don't love you and I don't think you really love me" Jenny explained.

"No, Jenny I love you, if it's because we haven't had kids we can have them I don't care, just don't do this" he said coming around the desk.

"No you don't James, of course I want kids but with a man that loves me not a man that treats me like a piece of meat or a slave" Jenny said backing away from him.

"Think of the press honey" James said putting his hand on her arms.

"I don't care about them it's nothing to do with them" Jenny said trying to get out of his grasp.

Meanwhile…

Gibbs finished his latest report and decided to take it up to the director and if he just so happened to bump into Jenny and ask her how her marriage was going well that wouldn't be his fought.

So he got out of his chair and made his way up the stairs very aware of a pair of dark brown eyes on him.

"Come on Ziva tell me all you know" Tony whined to the Israeli as soon and Gibbs was out of range. Ziva didn't reply just shook her head "Come on Zeevah you know you wanna tell me" Tony said in a sign song voice walking towards her desk.

Ziva looked up and grabbed a pair of scissors of her desk and holds them up threateningly making Tony jump back away from her desk then walk back to his desk as Ziva got up and walked away from the bullpen.

"Choose what flowers yet probie" Tony asked sitting back behind his desk.

"Yeah I was thinking roses or orchids" Tim said with a smile as he type away on his computer.

"Nice choice" Tony said before dialling a number on his phone and getting back to work.

Meanwhile…

As Gibbs approached Jenny's desk he heard raised voices coming from James's office. He crept over slowly and put his ear against to door listening to what they were saying.

"You belong to me, you hear me Jenny, you belong to me, in sickness in health for better or worse" James said gripping Jenny's arms harder making her wince a little bit.

"Let go of me" Jenny said through gritted teeth as he gripped her shoulders. Gibbs heard this on the other side of the door and couldn't help but want to hit James but stayed behind the door.

"You leave me Jenny and you won't get anything, no money, I get the house you will have nothing without me babe" he said with a smirk.

"I don't won't anything from you, actually the less I hear or see you the better" Jenny said pushing James's arms hard causing him to lose his grip.

"I don't think you have thought about this Jenny, if I won't have you then who will, I mean you aren't getting any younger" he said stepping away from the redhead and sitting on the edge of the conference table facing her.

That was what really got Gibbs, how could this man that claimed to love her say such horrible and disrespectful things to her. So Gibbs decided it was time James found out who would want Jenny and who would cherish and love her like she deserves. He was about to open the door when he heard Jenny's response.

"I know someone who wants me, who loves me, who treats me right and who I love and always have just have been too blinded by you and your stupidness to see it" Jenny stated with a smile as she thought of Jethro.

"What?" James said almost jumping off the table "There's no other Jenny, your lying to get me to agree to a divorce" he stated confidently and began to stroll around his office.

"If that's what you want to believe" Jenny stated with a slight laugh, how stupid could he be.

"Your just saying it I know you, funny joke now what do you really want?" he asked trying to make himself believe Jenny was kidding. Jenny couldn't help but laugh at how ignorant he was being. "It's not funny, Jenny" he stated banging his hands on the conference table.

"Really" Jenny said with a nod moving closer to her husband.

"What do you want?" he asked breathing heavily to control his anger.

"I…want…a…divorce" Jenny said slowly hoping to drum it into his head and show how serious she was.

"No" James sated shaking his head and moving towards Jenny "I'll buy you whatever you want or even better you take my credit card and take the afternoon off, go shopping catch up with some friends" he said about to bring his wallet out of his pocket.

"No amount of clothes or fancy gifts will make me love you" Jenny said shaking her head and stepping away.

"Who is he then?" James asked with an anger laced voice.

"It doesn't matter who he is, just that I love him and want a divorce from you" Jenny said stepping back as James stepped forward towards her and this kept happening until Jenny hit one of the orange walls of his office.

She tried to move but it was useless when James had her trapped between his two hands either side of her. "You're lying" James whispered into her ear hoping to get a reacting from her but it was no use.

Jenny could but feel sick when James whispered into her ear then she felt even more sick when he felt him leave a sloppy wet kiss on her neck then to her cheek. She tried to push him away but it was no use he was too strong and before she knew it he was leaving a sloppy wet kiss on her lips.

Gibbs heard the silence and didn't like it one bit. So with one swift movement he opened the big metal door and was shocked at the sight of James forcing himself on Jenny who had open eyes trying to push him off of her.

Gibbs grabbed James by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off of Jenny, she then leant against the wall left panting for breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing special agent Gibbs?" James ordered in a director tone. But then soon put two and two together. "You and Jenny, well that's not surprising, you have always been jealous of me Jethro" James said with a snort.

"You never deserved her James" Gibbs growled angrily steeping towards his boss.

"And you think you do?" James asked

"No, no one could deserve her, she sweet, funny, beautiful and everything you always tell her she's not" Gibbs said turning back to Jenny and smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Ugh huh" James mumbled moving towards his desk "She's just using you Jethro, she doesn't love you and when she realises that she'll come crawling back to me" James said angrily.

He looked up to see Gibbs and Jenny's reaction to only be met by Gibbs's fist the result was it colliding with his face. "Don't you ether talk about her like that" Gibbs growled shaking his fist as it stung after contact with James head, he didn't mean to his him but James had such a big head it was kind of hard not to.

"Both of you are fired, immediately get your stuff and get lost" James said moving his hand to show the blood that ran down from his nose.

Gibbs smiled before grabbing Jenny's hand and walking out of the office.

Jenny took of her rings and left them on her desk and grabbed her bag and then smiled as she walked across the catwalk with Gibbs's hand in hers.

"My lawyer will be in touch" James screamed coming onto the catwalk as the couple reached the bottom of the steps.

Jenny turned and screamed back "So will mine" before continue walking to the MCRT area.

Gibbs took out his badge and gun and stood in front of Tony "You'll do" he said dropping them on the younger agents desk.

"Boss" Tony said shocked as Gibbs turned and nodded towards Tim then Ziva before taking Jenny's hand again and heading to the elevator.

When they got into the elevator Gibbs turned to Jenny "Can I do something I've always wanted to do in the elevator?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course" Jenny said with a smile as he pulled her closer to him by her waist and missing her slowly but passionately like he had always wanted too.

James shook his head in discussed as he watched Gibbs kiss his wife in the elevator from the stairs.

Once the elevator doors closed he turned to walk away and then noticed everyone's eyes were on him "What?" he shouted making everyone get back to work.

An hour and a half later Gibbs and Jenny arrived at Gibbs's house correction _their_ house. After Jenny had gone to her old house and gotten any clothes or things that she wanted.

Gibbs helped Jenny get out of the car and picked up her bags and put them in the door way before turning and scooping her up bridal style making her laugh.

"Welcome home Jen" He whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's good to be home" Jenny said before cupping his cheeks in her hands before kissing him senseless.

The kiss started to heat up "Bedroom" Jenny said before smothering her lips with his once again.

He carried her up the stairs with ease and laid her on the bed kicking his shoes off as he crawled towards her.

He began to kiss her neck then cheek the nose and just as he was about to kiss her on the lips the phone begun to ring.

Gibbs and Jenny both groaned as he reached over and grabbed the phone "Gibbs…uhuh" he said shaking his head at Jenny.

Jenny took a deep breath and squeezed Gibbs's shoulder before going down into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Ten minutes later Jenny was leaning against the kitchen side with a mug of coffee in her hands as Gibbs walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Who was it?" Jenny asked handing him the mug of coffee she was holding.

"It was the director of NCIS" Gibbs said with a smile.

But Jenny frowned and wondered how a talk between Gibbs and James could leave him smiling "What did he want?" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"It wasn't James, he's been fired for abusing his power so Leon Vance is the director and wants to know if we wanted are jobs back as we were fired for no real reason" Gibbs said with a smile.

Jenny smiled before throwing herself at Gibbs. Know she had everything, she had a job but most importantly she had the man she loved and that was all she needed.

The end…

**What did you think? Epilogue left should be up by the end of the week or beginning of next weekend **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Nine years later…_

Not that much had changed for James Walker in the past nine years. After he had been fired from NCIS for abusing his power he got a new job at a firm. He never married again after Jenny had left him. He was very unhappy and alone. He hadn't heard much about his ex-wife and best friend, only that they had been given their jobs at NCIS back and that Jenny was living with him.

One Saturday un like most that he spent sitting in his study drinking more scotch than he would ever remember he had to do his own food shopping as his housekeeper had quit and he hadn't had time to find a new one.

He travelled to the nearest supermarket and began to get stuff that he would need to survive the week until the new housekeeper could come.

Just as he was picking up a dinner for one he noticed a very familiar redhead walk past him with a trolley full of food maybe enough to feed an army. He looked her up and down and couldn't believe that the tall leggy redhead was the same he used to be married to.

He hated to say it let alone think it but she had aged surprisingly well. Her hair was longer and she wore a casual jeans and t-shirt.

The curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help but follow her to the check out and pay for his stuff as she did for hers. He then got to his car and threw the bags of shopping into his boot and waited until she drove past so he could follow her.

As soon as he saw Jenny drive past in a car he followed her. He wanted to see if she where she lived and if her life was better than when she was with him, the last he heard she was still with Gibbs but that didn't mean that after nine years that they were still as in love as they had been the day they had walked out of NCIS hand in hand.

He stayed a couple of cars behind much like he had been taught when he was an agent.

As he followed his ex-wife he wasn't sure if he should keep following her and see what her life was like without him but before he knew it he was following her down a very familiar street.

His heart almost broke as Jenny turned into the drive of the house that he had always known as Gibbs's.

He pulled up across the street and watched as Jenny got out of the car.

As Jenny opened the boot of the car to get the shopping the front door opened and a little redhead girl came running out of the house and ran to Jenny who opened her arms and hugged the little girl before kissing her on the head and a German Shepard soon came bounding out of the house and run to Jenny and began to jump up at her as Jenny scratched it behind the ear. The dog soon then began to chase the little girl around the front garden and Jenny began to laugh.

James couldn't help but feel a little bit happy for Jenny as Gibbs came out of the front door a boy on his shoulders having a piggy back ride.

Gibbs let the little boy off his shoulders so he could run to his mother.

Jenny almost fell over by the force of impact as the little boy hit her legs and hugged them but Gibbs grabbed her waist evening out her balance.

Gibbs then said something making Jenny smile before she leant over and kissed his cupping his cheek in the process. James then noticed the two rings on her left hand and he couldn't help but feel happy for the woman he had once loved and the man who had been a great friend to him for many years.

Then Gibbs and Jenny parted and the little boy at the redhead's feet began to jump up and down so she scooped him up in her arms and began to walk inside before turning at the front door and screaming "Coop" and the dog turned and looked at Jenny with its tongue hanging out of his mouth before running into the house as the little girl ran up to Gibbs who handed her a bag and watched as the little girl dragged it to the house.

Gibbs smiled at the girl and shook his head before grabbing the rest of the bags and walking back to the house shutting the door behind him.

James smiled and knew that he had made the right decision when he had signed the divorce papers Jenny was much better with the man and the family she deserved.

He shrugged his shoulders and drove away. It would always be an affair he would never forget.

The end…

**Thank you all so much for being loyal readers and reviewers I love you all. **

**Please leave one last review to tell me what you thought. Please…**


End file.
